mistletoe
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Hanya mengenai seseorang yang menunggu sang terkasih di bawah karangan bunga saat natal.


**Mistletoe**

Fandom : Bakuman

Rated : T – Indonesia

Pairing : Takagi Akito x Moritaka Mashiro

Genre : Romance

Warning : Yaoi, fluffy.

Disclaimer : Bakuman © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary :

Hanya mengenai seseorang yang menunggu sang terkasih di bawah karangan bunga saat natal.

* * *

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke saku. Matanya yang ditutupi kacamata itu terkadang tertutup dan kepalanya dia anggukkan kecil seiring lagu yang dia tengah dengarkan. Sedangkan rambut pirangnya sedikit bergerak mengikuti gerakan kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa langkah, dia memperhatikan sekitar dimana lampu-lampu menerangi jalanan dan membuat setiap orang tampak begitu bahagia. Tak jarang dia hampir ditabrak oleh beberapa anak yang berlarian dan saling bergandengan untuk menunjukkan pada yang lainnya sesuatu yang mereka lihat sebelumnya. Banyak juga beberapa pasangan yang berjalan dengan hanya satu pasang sarung tangan dan bergandengan tangan di dalam salah satu jaket yang mereka kenakan.

Dia tersenyum simpul, sebelum berhenti lalu mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku dan menggosokkannya. Menghangatkan diri meski kini dia seorang diri.

Umurnya memang tak lagi muda. Mangaka yang sudah cukup terkenal itu memang sudah berumur seperempat abad yang seharusnya saat umur sekitar itu, dirinya kini harus menggendong seorang anak dan menggandeng istrinya jalan-jalan serta mencari barang-barang natal.

Seharusnya, nyatanya dia masih tetap memperhatikan seseorang di bawah sebuah karangan bunga natal di seberang sebuah toko dimana orang yang dia tunggu tengah berada disana.

* * *

"Aku sering melihatmu tersenyum seperti orang gila di depan sebuah toko." Ucap Kaya Miyoshi. Gadis itu sebenarnya tengah melancarkan godaan agar Akito Takagi – atau Shuujin – untuk lebih memilih menghabiskan liburan bersamanya dan teman-teman mereka yang lain dibanding apa yang dia lakukan selama libur musim dingin ini.

"Kau benar. Tapi aku benar-benar tak tertarik ikut."_– dan aku lebih suka berdiri di sana, memperhatikannya dibanding memenuhi permintaanmu._ Katanya. Kaya langsung menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangannya di dada. Gadis itu merajuk pada sang pemuda.

"Percuma saja aku mengajakmu. Kau sama saja seperti Mashiro-kun." Kaya berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Takagi.

Jika Kaya berkata demikian, berarti Saiko juga tak ikut. Batinnya.

Seketika dia tersenyum.

* * *

Dia kembali akan keluar untuk berjalan dan memperhatikan seseorang – seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Menuruni tangga sebelum menuju rak sepatunya.

"Keluar lagi ?" Tanya kakak laki-lakinya. Takagi menoleh dan mengatakan _'Ya'_ pada kakaknya yang tengah menghangatkan diri di depan perapian. Memanglah duduk di depan perapian seperti itu begitu menyenangkan dilakukan di malam yang dingin ini, rasanya mungkin seperti memanggang kacang di bulan Juli yang hangat.

"Aku jadi penasaran apa yang kau lakukan setiap malam." Celetuk kakaknya. Namun Takagi hanya berkata kalau kakaknya itu seorang yang begitu penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula kau adikku. Tapi sepertinya kau tetap menghangatkan diri diluar sana. Dengan kawanmu eh ?" Tanyanya, membuat Takagi sedikit tersentak. Dia lalu berpikir untuk melakukannya tahun depan.

"Atau kekasihmu ?" Takagi melemparkan kaos kaki di dekatnya pada sang kakak yang tengah menyeringai jahil padanya.

"Aku pergi." Pamitnya segera menanggapi tawa yang keluar dari bibir kakaknya.

* * *

Malam ini jalanan semakin tampak ramai. Malam ini adalah malam natal. Setiap orang semakin memenuhi beberapa toko untuk membeli barang-barang yang akan mereka berikan pada yang terkasih. Banyak lagi yang duduk di beranda mereka berbincang santai dengan segelas coklat hangat.

Anak-anak juga semakin ramai. Banyak dari mereka yang menarik tangan orang tuanya untuk memasuki toko kue atau permen, membeli beberapa untuk kudapan dalam menikmati malam.

Tak jarang dirinya mendengar semangat anak-anak yang berkata sudah membuat daftar harapan pada Santa. Belum lagi yang berkata bahwa dia takkan tidur semalaman demi melihat rusa kutub melintasi atap rumahnya dan beberapa kado masuk dari cerobong atapnya.

Ah ! Takagi merasa dia lupa untuk membuat daftar harapan malam ini. Meskipun dirinya tak lupa untuk tetap berdiri di bawah karangan bunga natal di depan sebuah toko.

* * *

"Shuujin ?" Panggilan untuknya membuyarkan beberapa lamunan yang sempat mampir. Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan memfokuskannya – serta membuat yang lain tampak _blur_.

"Kau berdiri di situ sejak liburan natal datang." Ucapnya. Terdengar seperti keluhan. Tapi Takagi malah tertawa mendengar itu keluar dari bibir Moritaka.

"Aku baru saja mengikuti bintang." Sahut Takagi. Tentu saja itu membuat Moritaka mengernyitkan dahinya, heran. Ada apa dengan temannya satu itu ? Terkena demam orang bijak di tengah malam natal ?

"Aku baru saja dibawa ke sebuah keajaiban." Lanjutnya. Dan itu sukses membuat Moritaka menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi pemuda yang lebih tinggi empat centi darinya itu.

"Badanmu tak demam, Shuujin. Lebih ke dingin. Dasar kau ini ! Ayo, kita ke café itu." Tangan Moritaka langsung saja meraih tangan Takagi dan hendak menariknya untuk berjalan mengikuti. Sayangnya, yang di ajak memilih untuk tak bergeming sedikitpun.

– dan saat Moritaka berbalik, bibirnya langsung dibungkam oeh Takagi.

"Bukankah itu cara menghangatkan seseorangnya yang paling efektif dan paling murah, Saiko ?" Takagi tersenyum. Wajah Moritaka sudah begitu memerah sampai-sampai dia menaikkan kerah jaketnya untuk menutupi separuh wajahnya.

Takagi tertawa melihat reaksi tersebut. Dia kemudian merangkul Moritaka. "Ayo pulang ! Mulai malam besok aku takkan berdiri di sana lagi. Lagipula kekasihku sudah selesai bekerja separuh waktunya."

_That's a merry, merry Christmas_

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

A/N :: Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Bakuman. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~  
Sankyuu yang udah menyempatkan untuk membaca.


End file.
